solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Esther Grey
"Meet Esther." Overview Esther is a beautiful and very smart young lady coming from Antonelle, Alenthyl, very polite and sweet, who arrived Novania with her sister, hoping to have a new life. Esther holds good skills with violin and piano, since in Antonelle she had a very good teacher who taught her about the great musical world. She currently works in the NIC as agent. Appearance Esther stands at 4'9, with a delicated build, she walks timid and shy, although her stance says completely opposite. She's pale, with cyan eyes, and blonde long hair. She lets it free, it is soft and smooth. She often wears elegant clothes, or sometimes only a cute pink outfit. Background Esther Grey was born a day 32 of the Deep Cold, in the year 1182. As soon as she was born, she noticed she was accompanied with an identical version of her, which soon resulted to be her twin. Esther had a sister, twin, called Annabeth, or "Beth", who was very likely to her, although they liked to wear different outfits so they were distinguishable. Esther's relationship with her twin sister got stronger with the time, and they became very good friends. The twins had a very nice childhood at their parents house, where they took care of them very well. Ashlee and Logan were the names, both of them were Antonellan, so they were born so. She learned plenty as a child, from 4-7, she was very smart already, creating her own puzzles and games to play with her sister and other girls. She was educated with a very expensive but great teacher, who also educated Beth. Esther really loved to read, and write poems, and just the art of writting was very fun for her. Esther wasn't a very good exerciser, although she always kept in a good thin shape for a young lass. Esther found a love for learning and also teaching, with the pass of time, she always was getting smarter, although social interactions weren't always her thing. Despite being cute, polite, and sweet, she was very shy and nervous on her step. Making friends wasn't always her best talent. Her sister helped her plenty, though. When Esther was nearly nine years old, her parents hired a music teacher, who taught Esther and Beth to play an instrument they liked, or seemed interested in. Esther picked the piano, and then, the violin. Esther had years of learning those, and soon became very skilled on it. She always have had a great passion for them, especially with violin. Esther turned seven teen years old, and so her sister did. Esther was very interested on a place called Novania, where she could start a new way, and explore the land with her sister. A completely new adventure for them! When they arrived Novania, Esther and Beth went to Hearth, a very known place in the land. Esther joined the NIC as an agent now, and became one of the Queen's servants. Beth went on her own way, although they plan to buy a property with enough money, soon. Known Associates Friends * Skamp * Alwin * Séance Acquaintances * Bairre Bertach * Margarette von Castell * Tel'Valer * Vitalia * Leslie Lécuyer * Patricia Personality Esther is a sweet, lovely and very gentle young lass, who's way of speaking is polite and elegant, although nervous and shy. She seems timid at first sight, but when you further meet her, you will find out she's a very good person. Although very happy and nice, she still has a strict behavior about organization and perfectionism. Likes * Sweets * Tea * Books, reading * Kittens * Relaxation * Cold weather * Helping others * Cleanliness * Music, Violin, Piano * Writting Poems or Stories Dislikes * Danger * War * Agressive behavior * Werewolves * Beastmen * Dogs * Spiders * Dirtiness * Loud sounds Quirks * Slight Antonellan accent * Humming songs Other Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcBVG-n6Hts OOC Notes Played by aguilaloon, currently. Category:Characters